


The girl on the bus

by Clexa_sanvers_nyssara



Series: Sad but cute (sort of) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex sees her on bus, But is too scared, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wantes to be her friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara/pseuds/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara
Summary: Alex sees maggie on the bus everyday, until things go wrong.





	The girl on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or prompts for this series please leave them in comments on on my instgram @makeseditsbcwhynot or on tumble @mltfndm97

Dear diary,  
I have seen the new woman woman on the bus everyday this week, she is quite short but has an air of confidence around. She is different than everyone else on the bus. The bus is mostly full of the elderly going on their daily shopping trips and the high school student with their earphones on, dreading the rest of the day. However this woman is different, she is more proffesional. She usually wears tight black jeans, a clean and crisp white shirt with a leather jacket.  
I want to talk to her, to find out who she is? And where she is going? But I can't, everytime I am about to sit next to her nervousness takes over and I sit in my usual place. I watch her from the corner of my eye most days, she usually stays silent and focused on her phone or occasionally a book. She doesn't look up to watch people get on and off the bus or look out the window to see the streets that the bus passes, she stays focused on whatever she is reading.  
Would she be friend? Would she even talk to me?  
I will try to talk to her next time.

Dear diary,  
She wasn't on the bus all week until today, but she was hurt. She walked with a slight limp and didn't move her shoulder much. I want to know how she was hurt, did someone do this to her or did she have a dangerous job? Maybe she just fell or she was got into a fight, but either way I didn't want her to be hurt. She is a fighter and I know that she will get better but she isn't as focused anymore. Her attention didn't stay on her book it wondered off to the streets and loud people, maybe it was to distract her from the pain.  
However, today she got up to get off the bus at the same time as me, I wonder where she was going?Anyway she slowly walked near to the bus doors and waited for the bus to reach the stop, however before it did the bus jolted sending her hurling forwards until I managed to stop her fall. From her face I could see that she was in a lot of pain as she said a simple Thank you. Her voice was beautiful even though it was filled with pain. I wanted to talk to her more but the bus what reached the stop.  
Tomorrow I am going to talk to her more.

Dear diary,  
I didn't get the bus today because I needed to be at the DEO quickly because there was an attack on the city. We knew straight away that it was cadmus, they had targeted alien bars this time. It was a long day, that involved a lot of paper work but we lost a lot of agents. Agents that had wives or husbands, some even had children so we had to inform all their family members. It was a sad day for everyone today, we will remember outpr fallen agents.  
Today has shown me that instead of waiting I should talk to the woman on the bus because anything could happen.

Dear diary,  
I haven't seen the woman on the bus for over a week, I'm quite worried about where she is. I am constantly going through the possibilities. Has she moved away? Has she decided to drive to places instead? Or has she been kidnapped or gone missing?  
I hope that I get to see her again.

Dear diary,  
Today, I have found out what happened to the woman on the bus.  
She is dead.  
She was a cop, a great cop who cared for aliens, she was in the alien bar that was attacked and she was killed by cadmus.  
It was on the news about the cop who had died in the attacks and all the cops were saying how caring she was and how much she protected the aliens of the city. As soon as I saw the picture I knew it was her.  
I'm going to miss her, who will sit in the seat where she sat every morning on the bus, who will sit where she sat focused on her reading, will they know that a hero once sat there?  
To me she was a hero, she wanted to protect aliens and died doing so, and that makes her a hero.  
Rest in peace Maggie Sawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments x


End file.
